justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankburt's Pizza
Main= Frankburt's Pizza is the second showbiz pizzeria created by Fazbear Incorporated, as well as its most unsuccesful one. It is seen in The Return to Freddy's 3 as Fazbear Fantasy Land, and in The Return to Freddy's 5: G.P.D. Mode as its main setting. Appearance Its office's (One of the only viewable parts of Frankburt's Pizza) floor has a tile material, which possibly continues into the other parts of the building, but what does continue is the checker pattern plastered along the walls. To the right is three azure boxes partially covered by a Frankburt's Pizza poster, and to the boxes' right is a desk with 4 drawers and a Kitty Fazcat doll atop of it. Next to the doll is a blue fan and what looks to be a single monitor. Behind it is a couple of kids' drawings and a Kitty Fazcat poster. Besides that, the building contains a very withered appearance. Biography After GoldieParaDiner closed down, the building was repaired and repainted into Frankburt's Pizza and soon made its Grand Re-Opening on February 2nd of 1944. For two of the animatronics design, the owner of the place used Golden Frankburt and Golden Kitty's character design as a basis and gave them new unique colors. He also redesigned the blueprints since the owner was confused on how to build them with those designs. He made the new Frankburt and Kitty FazCat without realizing he was technically making two 40% safer torture suits. Sadly for the business, it didn't became that popular as it was before, due to the previous incident on G.P.D. Their food was stale and the quality of the drinks were poor. So a month later, on March 10th, Frankburt's Pizza was shut down. Decades later Blake, Wilson and Chun bought Frankburt's Pizza and retrofitted it into Fazbear Fantasy Land, bringing various animatronics from other Fazbear Establishments such as Fredbear's Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza into the establishment. Animatronics/Humanoids *Frankburt *Kitty FazCat *Buster *The Unknown/The Beast (As a childish attraction) *Golden Lockjaw/Torture Golden Lockjaw (Kept inside the underground bunker) *Torture Golden Kitty (Kept inside the underground bunker) Known Employees *The Owner Trivia *The possibility of another location prior to Fredbear's Family Diner was first hinted in The Return to Freddy's 2 trailer. **This was later confirmed in the game itself in one of the phone calls. *The "Welcome to Frankburt's!" poster is a reference to the Vault Boy poster, as Lockjaw features a similar pose to the character. *The name "Frankburt's Pizza" was confirmed in a deleted tweet by BFP to be based off this scene in this fanmade FNaF Prankcall video, in which the person getting pranked misheard "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" as "Frank Bursz Pizza". *Frankburt's Pizza was originally intended to have opened in 1958, as said in the Nightmare Fuel Description of TRTF4. However, due to unknown reasons, this date was changed. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 x5IIBd9.jpg|The Show Stage, as seen in the minigames. eEuyNdw.jpg|A corridor. Officegpd.png|The Office. Frankburt's Pizza Frankburt's Pizza Frankburt's Pizza